maxium ride the new beginning
by mrdirtguy3
Summary: This is my version of the last book rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Auothors notes Hey this is second fanfic ever so if its bad tell me I understand and james pattrson owns everything

Its been 2 months since we lost angle and the police have been on massive roundup arresting everybody involved with dooms day group there has been massive angry mobs and all obvious mutations have been hiding for there own safety since we no longer trust adults and don't have any money we have been forced to move in to the house had set up for us me and Dylan had officially been together for 3weeks now Hey baby he said when I walked in to the living room where the flock was gathered around the Tv look look at the news what is it is it angle I asked no but its fang Dylan said I looked at the Tv and saw fang talking to the French reporter next to him he then held a picture up of angle from 3 months ago and asked if anyone had seen her I imeditlly felt bad there was the boy or should I man because that's what he was now asking the world if they had seen my baby it should have been me up there asking not him but don't you dare think I'm soft I can still kick your but blind folded and upside down We should have done that Ella said suddenly and sighed unhappily and touched her shoulder blade I knew she was thinking of that night FLASH BACK,,-.-,,... ... I FELT SICK WITH MY SELF I HAD LET MY ONLY SISTRE WELL HALF SIS RUN AWAY TO BR EXPERIMENTED ON I CANT IMAGINE THE SICK THINGS THERE DOING TO HER O WAIT YES I CAN I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THINGS THEN THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR AND ELLA CAME BURSTING IN ELLA ANGEL CRIED AND HUGED HER WHAT HAPPENED THEY WOULDNT LET ME IN SHE CRIED AND FELL ON THE COUCH I FELT GREATLY RELIVED AFTER THAT END OF FLASH BACK, .+Ñ... I felt sick after that ran in to the bathroom where I threw up Max are you all right Dylan asked in a worried voice yes I said I just need to lie down I went back to bed then I had a horrible thought what if I was pregnant it had been a month said Dylan and I had done it I was feeling so sad about angle that I needed his comfort and I pushed my self on him and started it then hormones took over and I had missed my period I just realized oh no I a test Well we were out of food again so I used that as a excuse to get a test were out of food I'm going shopping I told the flock when I got there I got all the food and finally choose a test I then went up to the only cashere that could speak English because of this we had become good friends when she saw the test she she raised her eyebrows and asked who the lucky guy was Dylan I whispered When I got back and started putting groceries away and gazzy was helping me when he held up the test and he asked what is this that's mine I said ad took it away from him then iggy Dylan Ella nudge and total all came in flaunt said Max is that what I think it is I nodded Max why do you have that nudge asked I think I'm pregnant I said Then I burst in to tears and ran in to the bathroom I cried for about twenty minutes before I took the test it was the worst few mintues of my life just waiting for the results finally I came in to the living room where they were all waiting for me to come out Then I said Dylan your going to be father Dylan I whispered/


	2. Chapter 2

Hey the I know I I'm prodabley the only one who will know about this and I'm only updateing so soon because i need to do some thing right now and I don't own maximum ride don't sue me. What gazzy shouted out oh my God Max is pregnant then Dylan walked over and gave me a bear hug that's great he said in my ear then when he saw my expersion he said what is it Max are you all right and he huged me again yes I said I just can beloved it well you better said nudge cause im throwing the baby shower then I burst out laughing allready going threw mood swings I see said total no I said I just honestly cant believe this is happening The next day I threwup again ugg I don't feel good I complained to Dylan yeah just morning sickniss I said so how does it feel to be a dad I said wonderful he said then but it would fell even better if you were my wife Max he said hu!are you saying that yes Max I want to be with you I want to marry you I cant get you any big fancy rings right now but if I could I would get you the moon oh Dylan I said I I don't know what he said so no then he said with a very sad look on his face NO! I didn't mean that Dylan I want to its just that that that what Max Dylan said I'm not ready for something like this I mean I'm barley 16 I'm pregnant we just lost angle I couldn't even say her name with out tears threatened pull your self together I thought your not a little girl Ok so if we wait till after the baby after the baby I agreed then I would have 8months to sort out all my problems Your doing the right thing Max the voice said ugh id totally forgotten the voice your so annoying I told it go away I thought who even are you then nudge came in everybody out she told everyone but me I have details to go over with Max ohh I I said does there really have to be a baby shower yes or else ohh this was going to be a long day 2 MONTHS PREGNANT What do you think blue or black just choose one I finally yelled in frustration after an hour of deicding on Colorado for the party I saw nudges hurt look and said I'm sorry I'm just angry don't worry its just hormones she said yeah well that and I'm all ways tired now I think Ill go sleep LATER THAT DAY Wheero wheero I hearer sirens going off and I quickly got out of bed only to find a huge crowd of people sorounding the house with police blocking it off just then there was German shouting at the door and I asked Dylan what that meant because he learned to speak it he says open up now or they will be forced to kick down the door just then it slaked open and the shot iggy with a dart and he dropped off I ran up to the guy to did that and was a about to punch him in the face when I saw a dart in my shoulder and it wenme t dark When I woke up I felt restrains on body I started to struggle and a voice said to in English saying please stop struggling because they will not hurt me unless I fight I stopped and looked to German woman talikng to me I was in a small room made out of wood and tied to a chair where am I I asked in a small relocation vented the woman said AUTHORS NOTES HEY PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks tor the reviews Kelly t and guest ill take your advice and don't sue me I don't own the book unfornatly MAXS POV Why are we here I shouted who are you where's the flock calm down and I will explain said the woman my name is doctor rush we had to move you for your own safety you were discovered by the public 4 hours ago and they were attempting to burn the house down oh was all I could say in a small voice where are the others I asked they are allready up said now for precaution do you have any medical issues she asked yes I respond I'm pregnant oh said well we have to run full scans then to make sure the baby is healthy well then if you follow me Ms? said a questioning tone Max I said maximum ride at that her eyes widened oh my she said your the maximum ride well I must say that my daughter quite frankly adores you yes well I mumbled with a blush and followed her. 's pov Honey I'm home called to her only daughter and living family member she came in to kichthen whee her 10 year old daughter was hi mom said valarey val for short you will never guess who I met at the lab to day she said anonther scientist val said no maximum ride she burst out no way val shouted then she said wait I don't belive you she said yeah well do you want to meet her what val shouted are you for real with this mom absolutly. MAXS POV Ugh I just got up and Ny back allready hurts I was 4 months pregnant and apperntly because my bird Dna I only had a 6 month pregnancy and I just could not get enough of the shellfish they had here foursome reason and val 's daughter had come by every day for two months now she was a really nice girl who for some reason adored me and and gazzy the most though he totally didn't know it I would have to give him the talk soon so not looking forward to that any way Dylan was being all over protective iggy and Ella are now officially dating and total moved back to alkains owners house currently I was eating lobster and clams and listening to nudge complain that she was the only one with out a boyfriend when I felt a kick oh I said and touched my abdomen what is it dylan asked concerned I felt a kick I said just the a loud alarm went off what's that for I shouted over the noise and doctor rush came up in tears what's wrong I asked her there's a gun man in front and he has val we imedittely got up what does he want I asked her I asked she said your death I felt cold and sat down we have to get val gazzy said there's no way Max is going Dylan said what I shouted you cant tell me what to do please Max he begged for the baby he said oh all right well lets go gazzy said down the hall I went to my bedroom and saw everything through my one way windo. DYLANS POV we all followed gazzy out side where we saw the man holding a gun to vals head what do you want i called for you to die he responed and tried to shoot me I lauchned in the air diving an wevaing avoiding bullets everywhere and I landed be hind him and kicked him in the back he let go of val who promptly ran and hugged gazzy who hugged her back I then punched the guy in the head and he collasped then gazzy came over and started punching him so fast I had to pull him off the guy who at this point was uncounise and missing a lot of teeth the police then arived and put him away. MAXS POV after that I gave gazzy the TALK and he didn't stop blushing all day then the police put 24/7 payroll man


	4. authors notes

Hey guys this is authors notes sorry but I really need need a beta reader please so if your interested private message me please I promise to update soon


	5. the end

Hey my sincerely apologys for some reason I cant upload the next chapter intact this is the only thing I can put up I'm really sorry I cant continue this story I will rewrite some time later but for now I'm working on a different story I'm really sorry I don't know why I cant post a new chapter yet I can this but Ny computer freezes everytime I try sorry


End file.
